To Babe, With Love
by 01shane01
Summary: ...


The clock ticked slowly, as if to mock the blond that was waiting for it to reach midnight so she could close the bar. It was Monday night and as usual, no one was in the pub except for a few old men that were on their way out.

"See you next week Spencer." The men waved on their way out the door. Those men always made her smile with their friendliness.

She felt a light pressure on her shoulder and lips on her neck. Arms wrapped themselves around her stomach as she leaned back into the embrace from her lover.

"Baby, lock up early." A warm breath hit Spencer's neck, causing her to shiver.

"But what if someone comes in?"

"They wont, they never do." Ashley down the blonds neck from her ear to her collar bone. Spencer tilted her head back in to Ashley for a second before pulling away from the brunette, escaping her hypnotising presence.

"Not yet." Spencer said quietly.

Ashley's hand slid in to Spencer's as Ashley dragged her away from the bar to the dimly lit alcove opposite the bar. Two pool cues led on top of the green felt of the pool table. Ashley handed the shorter of the two cues to Spencer and put the longer one to the side.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, watching Ashley set up the balls on the table.

"Well since you wont lock up early, I'm going to teach you hoe to play this like you've been asking me to for a while." she explained as she wracked up the balls with skill, as if she had been playing her while life.

Ashley put the cue ball in place and gestured for Spencer to hit it in to the triangle of red and yellow balls.

"I don't know how." Spencer admitted quietly, rubbing chalk pointlessly on the end of her cue. Spencer really did have no idea what she was doing when it came to pool or the cues. She thought she was doing pretty well holding the cue up the right way. She had every idea however of things that were, in her opinion, much better uses for a pool table.

"Come here," Spencer stood next to Ashley, "You need to grab to cue like this," she held her left arm out to rest the end of the cue on and her right hand behind her slightly to direct and put power behind the cue. She bent over the table and immediately Spencer's attention was drawn to the brunettes perfect ass. "Did you get that?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure." Spencer smiled and grabbed the cue like Ashley was.

Ashley smirked and dragged her eyes slowly up Spencer's body, making her shiver again and sending a rush of heat to her core.

"Line it up then." She stood up, much to Spencer's disappointment. "You want the cue stick to hit the cue ball in the centre so it will go straight and you don't chip it upwards and off of the table."

Spencer bent over the table in the same way that Ashley had done a few moments ago. She hit the ball as hard as she could, breaking the triangle of balls break and scattering them all over the table.

"What now then?" Spencer asked quietly, anticipating the moment that Ashley bent over the other side of the table so she could catch at peek at her boobs.

"Well we each try and put the balls in to the hole, if I get a red ball in first then I have to pot all the red balls and then that black ball."

"Whats so special about the black ball?" she asked, confusion splashed across her face.

"If you haven't potted all the balls of your colour before you pot the black ball, that's game over, you lose. However, if it's the last ball you have to pot, then you win." Ashley made various hand gesture's which made Spencer laugh for no particular reason. She just thought that Ashley looked funny waving her arms about with a stick in her hand that was almost taller than she was.

Ashley bent over the table, fully aware of Spencer's perverted tendencies, she made sure her girlfriend could get a nice loge view of her before hitting the ball, potting a red. She stepped back from the table, allowing her slightly dazed girlfriend to line up her shot.

Spencer knew she wasn't ever going to be good at this game. She didn't have great aim and she barely had hand-eye coordination. She felt Ashley behind her. Her body was covering Spencer's as she helped her line up the shot. It had been a long day for Spencer and right now, there was only one thing on her mind.

"OK, hit it." she whispered quietly in Spencer's ear, guiding the force behind her shot. Right before the cue hit the ball, Ashley put her leg between Spencer's. She added pressure, causing the blond to breathe in sharply and miss the ball, throwing the cue across the room.

"Whats up baby?" Ashley smirked.

"That wasn't very nice baby." Spencer turned around and pouted. Ashley's arms were either side of her, holding on to the pool table.

"I swear I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you've had a long shift and you're imagining things." Ashley finished her sentence with a kiss on Spencer's lips. Ashley knew all too well that Monday night was a dead shift.

"Of course I am." In one quick movement, Spencer spun them both around so that Ashley was leaning against the pool table. Kissing the brunette, Spencer lifted Ashley on to the pool table. Ashley bit Spencer's bottom lip, grabbing on to the blonds back as she wrapped her legs around Spencer.

Spencer moaned and slowly started working on taking Ashley's shirt off. Once Ashley's shirt was successfully removed, Spencer placed light kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on Ashley pulse point. This earned a small moan from Ashley and the removal of her shirt.

"Spence, maybe we should take this upstairs." Ashley mumbled as Spencer was trying to take her pants off and kissing her neck at the same time. She pushed her Ashley further on to the pool table, knocking balls everywhere. A few even went in.

Before climbing on to the table herself, Spencer took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Ashley and her body. Spencer thought that Ashley was perfect.

As soon as Spencer was on the table, Ashley's underwear was on the floor. Spencer payed close attention to playing with Ashley's nipples, making her hiss and moan before she moved down her body. Ashley applied a gentle pressure to Spencer's head as her fingers ran through her lovers hair, trying to persuade her to hurry in her journey downwards.

Once Ashley's nipples were teases to Spencer's satisfaction, she finally made her way down, kissing a slow trail to Ashley's stomach, sucking or nippling whenever she felt the need to.

One of the things that Spencer particularly loved about Ashley was the way her muscles quivered or tensed as she kissed them.

Spencer finally got to where Ashley wanted her the most. She stopped for a second and looked up at the brunette eagerly awaiting what the blond had in store for her. Spencer took a second to decide exactly what she wanted to so. She bit her lip, flicked Ashley's nipples and took her clit into her mouth, making Ashley's hips jerk forwards.

Spencer took her time playing with Ashley's clit, sucking, biting, flicking it. She enjoyed teasing Ashley and making the powerful woman a quivering mess.

"Spencer, don't fucking play tonight." she hissed when Spencer removed all contact.

"I think someone needs to wash that dirty mouth out." As if to state her point, Spencer kissed her brunette hard. She smirked at the response she got when she slid two fingers deep inside Ashley without warning. Spencer pushed her to lay down on the table, moving any balls out from under Ashley before she connected their lips.

After wiggling her fingers a little inside Ashley, Spencer added third finger and finally stared moving them. Ashley's moans only encouraged Spencer to move her fingers harder and faster in and out of the sweaty brunette. Smirking, Spencer took one of Ashley's nipples in to her mouth and played with it.

Ashley's moans got more frantic, telling Spencer that she was close to falling. She kissed to Ashley's ear and briefly sucked on her earlobe before whispering "Cum for me baby, I'm right here."

Ashley's whole body tightened, clenching Spencer's fingers deeper inside of her. Spencer let out a moan as Ashley started to shake. She threw her head back and let go.

"Paula?" she breathed, slightly confused.

Spencer looked up, a little insulted that her girlfriend just called her mothers name. She was greeted by the disturbed and shocked face of her mother.

"Uhm, hello Ashley." Paula said quietly.

Ashley quickly scrambled away from the woman's daughter to put some clothes on. Spencer took a second to be glad that she hadn't taken any of her clothes off.

"Whats up mom?" Spencer asked, smirking at her girlfriend who was blushing and frantically looking for her clothes that Spencer had thrown everywhere.

"I uh, I just came to visit. I'll come back another time." Paula moved to walk out of the door but Spencer hopped off of the pool table and stopped her.

"No, it's OK. We were done there anyway." Spencer led Paula over to the bar, leaving a mortified Ashley to clean off the pool table.

**0000**

_~AN~_

_So this has been written for someone VERY special to me._

_It's not in a great amount of detail because I had a lil bit of a block._

_None the less I think it turned out ok :)_

_About A Girl is complete. I think that its reached a natural ending._


End file.
